


Be the light

by Mashu_chan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, too cute too innocent i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashu_chan/pseuds/Mashu_chan
Summary: Jeno knows, he is still too young, too naïve, too inexpert but he can’t deny, no, he can’t deny that maybe this is love.





	

Jeno knew he had already fallen when a simple smile directed at him made him feel all giddy inside. When an innocence touch, burned with such intensity, his cheeks were tinted red in a matter of seconds. When just his voice is enough to calm his nerves before going to slay the stage. When only his presence is everything he needs to keep going with a big smile on his face.

Jeno knows, he is still too young, too naïve, too inexpert but he can’t deny, no, he can’t deny that maybe this is love.

What he feels for his bandmate, his friend, his hyung.

“Renjun!” Jeno called after the red head, eye smile showing brightly in his handsome face. Renjun immediately directed his gaze towards the younger one with a soft smile and came near him.

“What it is, Jeno?” Renjun eyes sparkled brighter when he saw the taller face become a soft shade of red when he approached him. Jeno stood there in awe because Renjun is just absolutely mesmerizing, absolutely cute and sometimes he really holds back the urge to say to his face how much he loves him. But he gets his senses back and tells him what he has been planning in his head all day long.

“Do you want to watch a movie with me?” He asked rapidly, afraid his voice would fail him in the process.

The older giggled at him, the sound filling Jeno’s ears like a delicate melody.

“Of course, Jeno” Renjun smiled cutely, amused to see how Jeno can be so obvious sometimes, and he didn’t mind, he’s sure he feels the same way as him, but he just want to wait a little bit, he wants to take in everything slowly, enjoy every moment with him until the younger feels secure enough about what he feels for Renjun.

Jeno exclaimed a small yes, oblivious of what Renjun is thinking, oblivious of the fact the older heard him loud and clear. And Renjun suppressed a laugh, happy to see how Jeno really loves to expend his time with him.

The red head took the opportunity to take Jeno’s bigger hand in his smaller one and drag him towards the living room to watch the movie. They decided on one of Renjun favorites and quickly prepared everything, from the snacks to the blankets they would use to snuggle on the couch.

When everything was ready they rapidly set on the couch, sitting very close to each other, snacks in hand.

And just like always Jeno would be so distracted by Renjun's warm presence at his side, and Renjun would badly want to just cuddle with the taller one and not let go of him.

And just like always, Renjun wish will come true. Half way into the movie Renjun would lean his head on Jeno’s shoulder and hug his arm lightly, making the younger one to get stiff by the sudden action but relaxing seconds later by the familiar touch.

And just like always, they would end up cuddling under the warm blankets, paying little attention to the movie in front of them, too engrossed on each other’s presence, arms wrapped around one another, hearts hammering in sync, and feels blossoming every second in a light and innocent heart.

And Renjun resting his head on Jeno’s chest would always say “Jeno you are perfect for cuddling, you know?”

Jeno’s deep laugh resonates through his chest, Renjun feeling it completely, along with his increased heartbeat “I know, hyung, you always say that”

Renjun nodded in agreement, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Jeno.

“You know hyung, you are the cutest of all in my eyes, but don’t tell them or they would kill me” Jeno admitted aloud like always, with tinted cheeks, big smile and crescent moon eyes.

And just like always Renjun would blush as red as his hair, taking in his hand the fabric of Jeno’s t-shirt and mumble with affection “I won’t tell them, this is our little secret, Jeno”

And Jeno would feel like always how Renjun enlightens his world with those words and his presence along.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firts fanfic in this site and my first fanfic of NCT, and it's just so cute! I love this pairing, they are too cute to handle. Hope you like it!


End file.
